prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Laure Boniris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pay as you go sim with data Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:LeFrenchMobile moyen.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:35, August 29, 2011 explanation for the edit: what was deceiving? why this position in article? Hi Laure. Thanx for your edit. I was aware of your product but I was waiting until you cover more countries. To cover 15 nations so far, it's a bit daring to call it a "worldwide" SIM. I actually defended your SIM card for France, which other users wanted to delete, because you are "non-French". For France you actually give competitive rates and this is what counts here. For the "worldwide" section, I edited your contribution, because it was full of advertisement. You don't have to say what great product you have, if you really have one based on the facts. This WIKI is about information, not advertisement! Please understand, that the 1st position in an article is normally taken by the market leader. That's the biggest network in the country. In the international section, it should belong to the "strongest" international card which is at the moment TravelSIM in its different brands. As you cover only 15 countries, you are welcome to add new countries as soon as they become available. May be in some time, you will be the market leader. But for that, you have to lower prices. What I can not accept however is that you have tried to list PAYG rates for each country based on a manipulated price. You only give a 30% reduction to the PAYG rate, if 100 € or more are topped up. Even on your website, you pretty much hide this fact. I now listed the right price with a reduction notice. Because you are attached to this product, I can only call this method as misleading the customer. Please stay to the facts as I will keep watching you. 09:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) why the "worldwide" SIM was put to lower position in the article That new countries will be added soon, I really welcome. Please add them as soon as you know. (And you know it earlier, working for this company). The reasons why your SIM card is put to a lower position in the article 1.) only 15 of 200 countries coverage - you can hardly call it worldwide or even international 2.) in its strict sense, its not an international card, as you need to top up packs for each country (or will be on the PAYG) rate which had been quoted wrong. This is a big disadvantage to real international SIM cards, that are valid all over. You again have national borders what your data packages are concerned. 3.) for loading national packages, this product is simply too expensive. For example you charge for 3 GB in Germany at 139 € while on a local SIM you pay 15-20 €. Who do you expect to buy your product? But the same is true to many international SIM cards. So let this the user to decide.... wolfbln 09:30, May 27, 2015 (UTC) explanation why Transatel is off the Belgium list Hi Laure. You offer a data SIM for 17 or 18 countries now. It's not possible to add your SIM in 17 countries listings. It is much too expensive for most countries. I put it in the international section and it's ok that you update it there. But you can't add this SIM in all of the 17 countries. What's the use? For instance in Belgium: For 1 or 2 GB Base charges 10 €, Aldi 8 €, Allo RTL 10 €, Jim Mobile 10 €, Mobile Vikings 15 € (2GB), Proximus 15 €, Mobistar 15€ (2GB) and Lycamobile 10€ (2GB) You are charging 29 € for 1 GB, that's twice as much as the most expensive offer and 4 times as much as the cheapest. I need to take it off the list as overpriced. But I'll suggest you an alternative: You have pretty good rates for France. Why don't you add your French tariff in the other operators section (2) in France. 15 € for 1 GB in France is much more reasonable compared to what is charged by your competitors. Don't get me wrong. Prices will come down considerably in the next 2 years for EU roaming and this website want to bring them down. We don't want to advertise overpriced options. Wolfbln (talk) 17:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) (Admin) Why I had to delete youredit and block of your profile Hi Laure. You are working at Transatel in Paris for marketing. see here That's OK and it's also fine that you want to place your product (Transatel/LeFrenchMobile) here. But you seem not to have recognized that we have guidelines and are not simply a platform for advertisement. I repeatedly told you so before. Let's recap your contributions. There are all about your own product, nothing else matters. You started in 2011 with your French product which is ok. In 2013 you added your product in 5 countries. All of the 5 entries were rejected by WIKI users as not appropriate and later deleted (I was not caring for this WIKI in those days.). In 2015 you introduced your Data SIM to the European Union section, disregading all the special guidelines for this article. It might not been you, but someone from your company: I told you to remove it and place it in the "all countries" section where it belongs. I told you about your manipulative wording that needs to change. You mentioned for instance a "from $$$" not telling the requirements to get this rate. Unfortunately, you didn't react to my request to change the text. So I had to change the text to comply with our rules. (I formatted your table as well.) You keep on updating this section by adding new countries which is totally fine. This part for an international SIM card and additionally the French product called LeFrenchMobile is all right. In France you are marketed under a different name and have pretty good rates. Not so in Belgium. It does not matter if you have a postbox in this country or not. You are marketing the same product in 15+ countries. You can't add it everywhere. You are not Lycamobile or Lebara, who have very own products in every market there are in. You are selling one data SIM with different prices for certain countries. That's why it is not possible to add them anywhere else. We are 1.) a market survey of all relevant products. 2.) a recommendation of those products that offer a good rate or other advantages. Concerning 1.): You are not a major or relevant player in the Belgium market. 2.) You are offering a horrible rate - twice to 4 times as much for 1GB compared to your competitors. So - according to our guidelines - there is no reason to add your product in Belgium. Your edits were repeately rejected by other users. If you have a competetively priced product like in France or any other advantage, it might give you an reason for doing so. But it's no use to keep on adding a product with inflated prices. In Germany you charge 5 times of the local average, in Thailand 7 times as much. That's why you must look somewhere else to make your contributions. You are not part of the solution, but the of problem why we make this WIKI. Your website alone is a great example how to hide or conceal fees. If you are so eager to score on the Belgium market, why don't you offer your website http://www.transatel-datasim.com/ in the two languages spoken in this country? As admin here I delete your Belgium entry and block your IP and the associated IPs from further editing. Wolfbln (talk) 22:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC)